


One, Two or maybe Three

by FluRix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: About to Die, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluRix/pseuds/FluRix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's there, next to you, sleeping. The sound of his breath is the only thing that keeps you awake. And you hate it. You hate him. You hate them.<br/>But you stay with them, waiting for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello potato dear ❤  
> Leave something if you liked it :3 ❤
> 
> UPDATE EDIT: This story is "old" and i'm not really proud of it, so i'm not sure i'll write more chaps !

03:43 am.

 

He's still not there.

 

_"I'll be back at 02:00 am."_

 

He has only said, not even looking at you.

 

And you're now waiting there, sitting in front of the door, listening to the clock and watching the wooden gate.

You bite your lip, eyes filled by a glimmer of hope, but your anger goes worst. Since at least 2 or 3 weeks he's like this. Skiping diner, going out with "friends", coming back late and drunk.

You don't know what to do. You love him, but... He doesn't. You're sure about that. That fucking man, your fucking boyfriend, or future-ex boyfriend. You're always waiting, on the couch, on the floor, in the bed. He never comes.

Until you finally hear a  _"click"_ from the door. Your eyes shine like the polar star in the night, but then again, you see him.

 

Drunk.

 

His face full of red marks.

 

They look like lips.

 

Everywhere.

 

On his face, his  _neck_  ?

 

A sour taste come in your throat and your tongue, getting bitter and bitter. Your fists are tighten on your crossed legs, your hair is messy. You get up, facing him, this time with a blank face. Your breath is the only sound that can be heard in the house. Looking your man straight in the eyes, you say nothing... Even if you wanted to scream. He smiles slowly, red eyes full of lust and alcohol, and comes closer to you, but you step back.

 

"Oh babe... What is it ? Have i done something wrong ? Do you hate me ?"

 

He laughs slowly, his voice is darker than his skin. He puts his hands on your waist and leaves kisses in the crook of your neck, but you don't move. No smile, no moan, no whimper. Anything. You step back once again. You finally decide to speak, your voice showing anything more than disdain.

 

"Listen to me. First, you told me that you'd be back at 02:00 am. It's 03:45 am. Second thing, you're drunk as fuck. Third thing, you fucked some sluts as I can see... Maybe... Three ? No... Four ? Haha... How foolish I am !"

 

You laugh, under the gaze of the drunk man.

 

"It's not the first time, I know ! How many times did you came back at 3, 4 or even 5 ! Are you just kidding me ? I don't know. I think... One, two, three or maybe four times in a week ? How funny you are, Darling."

 

You pause, trying to take some breath in your dry lungs.

 

"Maybe I am not _enough_ for Mister ? Even if we have sex like 6 or 7 times per week ? C'mon Darling, I know you're not a bad guy. Oh wait, what are  _these_? Red marks ? Oh ! Maybe lipstick ? From who ? Oooh, I don't know !"

 

You stop, smiling, laughing, screaming. He's still facing you, this time with a serious (or maybe shamed ?) Look. His lips part away, trying to say something intelligent, or sly ? The alcohol is driving him crazy, his thoughts are flowing away in an ocean of lust and sex. He gets on one knee, a hand on the floor, like an injured soldier, looking down. Little sounds come from his mouth, words ?

 

"...ry... uck... Up..." Yes. Little words.

 

You eyes don't leave his body, when you finally bow a little, trying to translate his sentence. His voice is inaudible, or at least not loud enough to be heard.

"Excuse me, I can't hear you through your drunk voice, boy."

 

"... Sorry... I... f...ed... Up..."

 

"You what ?"

 

"Damn it..." He gets up and pushes you against an unknown wall of the corridor. His arms are blocking you on either side of your head, letting any escape. Your gaze is in his, always blank. You raise an eyebrow, waiting for an asnwer, clear and sober. His lips are not that far from yours, and he knows it. His breath is tickling your nose and lips, it stinks. Well, not that much, you must admit it, he's really hot and handsome like this. Weak, but strong in the same time. Dominant, but bullied too. Like... An injured proud panther.

 

He takes you off of your thoughts, groaning slowly, asking for attention, sending you chills in your spine.

 

"Hey... I... I'm sorry... I know, I fucked up... Like... I  _really_ fucked up... I don't know why it's like that... I mean..."

 

You stop him suddenly, a finger on his lips. You smile slightly, letting your fingers slip through your man's hair, forehead, cheek, lips, and then on these red marks. A soft chuckle escapes your mouth, as you get off of his embrace. He's watching you, like a poor abandoned dog, but he's not crying. He will never. Finally, you get up on your tip toes and kiss him lovely.

He gently accepts it, letting his hands traveling all over you body, when you buck your hips onto his. He groans and grabs your ass, but you don't make a sound. Your fingers are now in his pants, jerking him off. He getting too much aroused, he's on the edge of the ultimate pleasure...

Then you stop.

You pull out your soaked hands of his shaft, wipe them on the young man's suit, leaving a thin and transparent mark on it. You look at him in the eyes, and sigh slowly.

 

"Sorry, Darling..." You say, keeping that grin on your face. You go in the kitchen, and come back in the hallway with a quite big valise, and then open the wooden door.

Suddenly, your grin disappears from your face, not showing any emotion. Cold words escape your lips, like it was nothing to support, for finally getting out of the house, in the freezing winter.

 

 

"... But you should have said that sooner."

 

 

_**Fucking Shitty Christmas of Shit.** _


	2. Mischievious Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, don't leave me now, please. Y'know that I hate Christmas, don't you ? So please don't leave me alone with Santasshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello girlyboyz~ How's goi-YEAH I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A BABY LIKE THAT KIND. (The kind of fanfiction) SO DON'T BLAME ME PLEASE. Now I'm back in my "KNB PHASE" so i'm rewatching Knb and crying because of those babies ;-; Rakuzan is fucking hot i'm gonna put them in da story hyehyehye..
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo if you like that chapter ❤
> 
> IT WOULD MY SAIKYO PUREZENTO ❤

What. The. Fuck.

 

Why are you walking in the street, with a big valise and a long coat, in the middle of the night ? You're angry,  _hungry,_ tired. And more, your feets are freezing in the  _snow,_ ** _Ugh._** You've always hated Christmas, always, like the plague. Thinking of that, that boy who you just broke up with _is_  the plague. Heh. You've had enough of it, always waiting for him to do more for your relationship, but he never did. Stupid bastard.  _"Babe", "Bae", "I love you"_ He used to say, heh. Liar. You laugh, and scream loudly.

 

"WHAT A WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND I HAD !"

 

Your voice echoes in the cold air, then you hear a hoarse voice not that far from where you are, screaming too.

 

"YEAH WE KNOW SO SHUT THE FUCK UP THANK YOU"

 

"I LOVE YOU TOO NEIGHBOOR !"

 

Acting like a drunk women, you're now walking in a strange pace, sometimes dancing, other times running, and sliding on little ice rinks to finally cursing with a frozen butt. You have a lots of friends, more or less talk to you, but you know them since middle school, so you don't really care because they  _know_ that you're not the talkative one. In that moment, a sound coming from your pocket takes you out of your thoughts.  _'A message, huh ?'_ You unlock your phone, narrowing your eyes because of the brighting light of the screen. Heh. That Blondie again.

 

[Hey gurl ur not sleepin' ?] - He says -

 

[Hey blondie, no im not stupid child]

 

[i'm not stupid.(>o<)’]

 

[yes you are cuz' if i was asleep, i'd not answer]

 

[(°∆°) •••]

 

You eventually lock your phone and put it back in your pocket, not waiting for his answer. After some messages received from Kise, and  _Aomine,_ you're walking slowly, your a head full of thoughts. 10 years has passed since Seirin won the Winter Cup. Wow, time goes and humans grow, we can't help it. As an "old" basketball player, it is weird to think that now everybody has chosen their own path. Kagami is a fireman, Kise is probably flying in a plane, Midorima is a doc, and Imayoshi is maybe... Oh my, he lives not far from here ! Wait, no. Well, it's been a long time, even if you lived in the same district, you didn't really go say 'hi' to him.

Well _now_ is the good time.

You know where Imayoshi lives, you saw him once or twice in a year going back at his home, but like said, you didn't really say 'hello'. Why ? Too shy ? Too shamefull ? Not ready ? Maybe the fact that you had some feelings for him in middle school stopped you, afraid of facing him. Yeah, time has passed, in high school you didn't even have feelings for him anymore, it's just... You  _can't face him. Yeah ?_

_..._

_Oh well._ Screw it ! You're an adult, he is too. If anything turns weird, you leave. If not, then stay. Fuck the world.

You run as fast as you could to his house door. The lights are on. The name 'Shōichi Imayoshi' is written on the letters box. You heart is beating hard in your chest, panicked.  _Everthing's gonna be fine. Just... Talk._

***knock knock***

_Silence... Sound of foot steps... Door **opens-**_

 

"... Yeah ?" He says, he eyes as always closed, intrigued face. He doesn't wear his grin, he looks normal.

But you, no. You're terrified. God, he hasn't changed since the last time you saw him last year. He wears a large black tee shirt and pants. His arms are...  _muscular._ Not too much, a bit more than when he was in high school, basket ball made him really handsome. You're in awe before his well-built body, yet he has slight dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did i wake you up ?" You ask quickly.

"No... I can't sleep in fact, I'm watching TV." He answers with a yawn.

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry but..." He raises a brow "Do we know each other ?"

Your eyes widen, but you smile slowly.

"Hey, Shōichi, it's me... (y/n), from middle and high school.."

The man thinks, silence filling the air, then opens a bit his eyes.

"Oh my ! (Y/n) ! Long time no see... How's going ?"

"Boyfriend left, now's ex-boyfriend. Out of house. Homeless." you laugh slightly.

"Well that's kinda pathetic i'd say... Your ex is Aomine, isn't it ?"

"Yup"

"Ahh that boy. Always the same. Time goes and humans grow..."

You chuckle, hearing that those last words. He didn't change neither.

"Hm..."

"You still hate these kinda days too... Remind you of dark memories, don't they ?" He says, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah..."

"I remember the day you told me that. It snowed, everybody was celebrating, and you, you were sitting on the stairs. I sat next to you, when you began to talk like no one was with you...  _'I hate everything, everybody, every living person who likes this season.'_ you said. It was very funny." He says, smiling.

"Wow... And after ? I don't remember, it happened when we were in high school. First year. That's all I know..." You laugh, embarassed.

"Well I carried you to your house, I laid you on your bed, then I waited until you fell asleep." He passes a hand through his hair, amused.

"Oh my god... Awkward... !" You giggle, your cheeks red.

Your voice leaves your throat the moment you remember why you were alone  _that day._ Imayoshi notices, and arches his eyebrows, a bit worried.

"Hey, you okay ?"

Your lips are stuck in a little smile, but you're dying inside.

"Yes. No... ?"

"You want me to call someone ? Family, friends ?" He gets on his two feets (he was laying on one) and begins to turn back in the house, when your hand grabs his forearm. You let your forehead falls on his back, your guts hurting like hell.

"Hey, don't leave me now, please. Y'know that I hate Christmas, don't you ? So please don't leave me alone with Santasshole."

Imayoshi stops, and sighs ever so slightly.

"C'mon in, it's warmer." He opens wider the door, letting you enter.

You mumble a small "thanks". Man, Imayoshi is breathtaking. Not only physically, but mentally too. You once played poker against him, and it almost turned into a  _strip_ poker if Wakamatsu hadn't get in the room.

Everything is going fine, you're alive, in his living room. Nowhere else.

Until the moment he sits next to you on couch, a large grin on his face showing his white teeth.

"So... You broke up, huh ?"


End file.
